Boredom
by Superwhomerlocked
Summary: Hermione has just about read all the books she can. Sirius has a solution. BE WARNED: very smutty.


Hermione had been staying in Grimmauld Place, during a particularly blazing summer, for a week too many – being cooped indoors was beginning to cause a strain, and she could now sympathise with Sirius' predicament over the past few years after narrowly avoiding a Dementor's Kiss upon escaping Azkaban. Now eighteen, with her years at Hogwarts only just behind her, Hermione had certainly wasted no time. After securing a position in the Ministry, she and Ron had decided to take a break from each other whilst they focused on their respective careers, and Hermione's focus led her to an important position as well as an ability to focus her efforts on her renewed SPEW campaign. She was truly a rising star in the wizarding world.

With most of the Weasley family staying in the same London house, conditions had become rather… cramped.

"What's for dinner, mum?" called Ron, sitting in more or less the same place as he had been for most of his time in Grimmauld Place. Hermione rolled her eyes.

Molly called back: "A roast, and you'd better help your sister and I prepare it. Be a dear and make the gravy," and she indicated a spot next to herself in the kitchen – inviting him to help with the cooking.

Hermione went upstairs. She scanned the bookshelf, searching for something new to read, but soon realised that she had more or less read most of the Black family's material. "You alright there, Hermione?" Sirius asked offhandedly, revealing his presence and making Hermione jump. His eyes ran over her.

"Oh – yes, Sirius, thank you. Just looking for something to read," she frowned.

"You _must_ be bored, reading all the time," he chuckled.

"Well, there's not much else to do," she smiled at the ground, " – unless you have any other great ideas?"

"Oh, I don't know," he stood behind her. "This book, have you read this?" he asked, reaching over her shoulder to point towards the spine.

"No," she lied, "what is it?" She knew perfectly well what it was – it had been one of the first books she'd read during her stay. Sirius, knowing this, briefly glanced at Hermione. A couple of years ago, he wouldn't have been able to get this close to her head owing to the bush that occupied it. Now, her curls were… much more controlled. Sirius liked this Hermione. Independent, sexy and, importantly, eighteen. Hermione stole a glance in Sirius' direction, and the two made eye contact. She had always harboured an attraction for Sirius, but had managed to ignore this because she disapproved of his irresponsibility. It seemed impossible, but Sirius managed to move closer to her, his arm still reaching over her shoulder, and his cock strained against his boxers thinking of her. He knew he had snared her when he noticed her close her eyes. Remembering herself, Hermione's eyes snapped open, and Sirius' arm dropped to his side. Before she knew it, Sirius' hands were on her waist, and then they were spinning her round to face him. He pushed her against the bookshelf and brought his lips to hers, at the same time pointing his wand to the door and locking it. His hands roamed her tight body, and she felt the hardness of his muscled torso.

"I want you, Sirius," Hermione moaned into his lips.

"You want me to what?" he breathed. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

Hearing these words brought out a fierceness to her kisses, and a speed to the removal of his clothes. Unbuttoning his shirt as quickly as was possible, she admired his exposed muscles now. Likewise, Sirius tantalisingly pulled Hermione's top over her head, stroking her hip with one hand as he did, and admired her breasts which were temporarily covered with a sexy lace bra. He took it off. He circle her breasts with his finger, bringing out goosebumps along Hermione's arms, and his hand slowly moved down to the top of her jeans. He looked up at her, into her eyes, asking with them for permission to continue. She nodded once, and he slipped his hand in, pushing it down until his finger could reach her clit. He traced his finger along it, up and down, whilst gently kissing her, their tongues interlocked. She bucked against the bookshelf, enjoying the sensation, and Sirius did not hesitate to slip a finger into her, flattered by how wet she was. He added another finger, increasing the speed with which he fucked her with it, and she moaned in pleasure as waves of delight washed over her. Soon, he was removing her jeans, leaving her in just her panties. Hermione returned the favour, removing his jeans and boxers with his fingers still inside her. She gave herself a moment to admire the size of his cock, which intimated a hint of pre-cum. Sirius grinned. She placed her hand around it, sliding it up and down, varying the speed, and Sirius closed his eyes in pleasure.

"I want to fuck you," Sirius moaned. "I'm going to fuck you, Hermione. Right here, against this bookshelf. Would you like that?"

Hermione could only nod, with her eyes closed. Sirius picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him.

"I want you to scream my name," said Sirius, and he pushed his hard cock through her folds, teasing her first, sliding it up and down her entrance before finally sliding it in, and Hermione enjoyed the feeling of being filled with Sirius' huge cock. He began to thrust, first slowly and then gradually picking up speed until the only sound was that of skin slapping against skin, and Hermione's head occasionally hitting the bookshelf. Sirius became more and more vigorous, and books started to crash to the floor as Hermione moaned over and over. Sirius rubbed her clit with his fingers as he fucked her, and before long Hermione began panting warning of her climax; she orgasmed intensely, and Sirius climaxed inside of her releasing his seed inside of her, and Hermione's walls clenched around his softening cock. She revelled in the sensation of him still being inside of her until she calmed.

"So… Still bored?" asked Sirius.


End file.
